How To Be A CEO
by Ragbecca
Summary: 'I'm so sorry, my darling, Kara. But, if you are reading this it means something is wrong with me. And due to that fact I am no longer able to run L-Corp of Catco. That's why I need you to step up and become the CEO of both my companies.' Previously known as Hurt - Supercorp
1. Chapter 1 Planned

_Monday, April 2, 2018_

_Early in the morning_

_Months after the final battle with Reign_

It all started like any other typical Monday for Kara. Nothing too special, just going to work and eating, _yes_, of course eating. Everything, apart from the typical robbery, was fine until later that afternoon when she heard a familiar heartbeat race like no other — Lena's. She knew that this couldn't even be close to remotely right, so she quickly stood up from her desk and quickly changed into her super suit, dumping her day clothes on the floor of her small office. Her mind was racing, but at the same time it was more focussed than ever.

She flew as fast as she could, breaking the sound barrier in the process, to L-Corp: the company of her best friend. She didn't spare a glance at anything that she passed since there was only one goal in her mind: Save Lena.

But, alas, even with her super speed, even as a superhero, not everything can go the right way. When Lena finally came in view, behind the thick glass of her building, Kara heard two, deafening shots. She had failed.

She landed on the balcony as quickly as she could, only in time to see Lena fall to the ground and a man running away, but at that moment she couldn't care less about him or anybody else in the world: Lena was her only concern. She rushed to her friend's side, who was knocked out cold, and finally got a proper look at the damage that had been done. It was bad. _Really bad_. That was quite evident just from the amount of blood that was now pooling around Lena, but the true extent of her injuries was revealed when Kara used her x-ray vision: There was one bullet lodged into the lower section of her spinal cord and another that appeared to have grazed her liver.

"Ms. Luthor!" Kara quickly looked up to see Lena's assistant, Jess, burst into the office but the assistant stopped in her tracks at the sight of Supergirl crouched next to Lena's unconscious, bloody form. "How bad is it?" Jess said, barely above a whisper, but Kara heard.

"Bad," was all that Kara could muster for a response. "I have to get her to the hospital now, or she is going to die."

"Oh God," came Jess's panicked reply. "If only I hadn't been late today, perhaps I could ha…"

"There is nothing you could have done," Kara said in her Supergirl voice, "you would most likely be in the same situation had you been here. Now I must take her. She doesn't have much time."

She didn't wait for a response from Jess as she swiftly, yet gingerly, picked Lena up, being careful not to cause any more damage to her dying friend, and flew away. She flew as fast as she could, without injuring her best friend, and shortly arrived at National City Central Hospital. After she landed, in front of the ER, everything went by in a blur. As soon as she set down on a gurney, nurses- or it could have been doctors, surrounded Lena and began taking vitals and calling out for things that Kara didn't know the meaning of but it sounded bad. Kara made a move to follow, as Lena got rushed to emergency surgery, but quickly got shooed away.

"Thank you for your help, Supergirl," a nurse says to her, "But she is in good hands now. By bringing her here as fast as you did may very well have saved her life, but there is nothing more that you can do here."

While rather in shock she nodded, not able to form a single word. She quickly rushed out, not able to be there for another second, and did the only thing she knew would help her: She flew up into the sky, just to take her mind off things. When she was high in the sky, way above the highest building in National City, her mind finally cleared a little.

With a lump in her throat she swallowed and set her senses on finding the man that shot Lena, even though she knew it was, and always will be, a hopeless case. She never really got a good look at the man, being too preoccupied with Lena, and to make matters more difficult: He was wearing a mask, which meant probably no security camera would have a better picture of him than she had in her mind. She continued like this for well over an hour, continually going over the events that had led to now.

"I could have been faster here, could have cut a few seconds there." Kara was lost in her thoughts, but they always came back to the same thing, "I failed…" she thought to herself over and over again. She was very quickly losing herself to despair when the ringing of her phone brought her back to reality.

Briefly looking at the caller ID, she saw that it was a number from National City Central Hospital, she knew this due to a couple of interviews, and hurriedly answered. "Kara Danvers speaking."

"Ms. Danvers, this is Doctor Lewis from National City Central Hospital speaking. I am sorry to inform you that Lena Luthor has been shot. She is currently in surgery, but it would be best for you to arrive as fast as you can."

Barely managing to get out a thank you, Kara ended the call, breaking the sound barrier as she flew back to the hospital.

Landing in an alley next to the hospital, where she had stored some normal clothes for emergencies, she changed using her super speed and rushed into the building, quickly making her way to the waiting room by the ER. While she was sitting there, it hit her that she hadn't told Alex any of this yet and as far as she could tell, the News hadn't broken the story yet, either.

"Hey, Kara." Upon hearing her sister's voice, Kara finally realized how close she was to breaking down.

"Lena has been shot," she choked out, on the verge of breaking down. "I am waiting for her at the hospital."

The other end of the line went silent for a moment, until Kara finally heard her sister's voice, "I will be there in ten minutes, Kara. Just hold on until I get there."

_Monday, April 2, 2018_

_Approximately 11:00 AM_

Alexandra 'Alex' Danvers made her way to the hospital as fast as she could, well aware that she was breaking numerous laws to do so. But she didn't care. Kara needed her help, and while she had been initially distrusting of Lena Luthor, she was now becoming very fond of the woman. Every time that she had doubted Lena, Lena just proved her wrong, again and again, not to mention the way that Kara and Lena looked at each other. She didn't know if something was going on between the two of them, but she figured that if there was, Kara would tell her eventually.

Arriving at the hospital less than nine minutes later, she rushed up into the waiting room looking for Kara, whom she finally spotted in a corner. Rushing over to her baby sister, she pulled Kara into a tight embrace, as soon as her arms were wrapped around her, Kara broke down.

Alex could feel Kara's entire body shaking as guttural sobs escaped her. So she just sat there and held her, letting her baby sister cry.

After almost half an hour, the sobs finally began to ebb, and Kara finally spoke.

"I couldn't save her," she choked out. "I was too late…"

"Shh," Alex hushed her. "There is nothing that you could have done. I heard what happened and quite frankly, you saved her life. If you hadn't rushed her to the hospital as quick as you did, Lena would have died."

"But," Kara tried to argue.

"No buts, Kara," Alex cut her off. "I won't hear it. You saved her life, and that's that. Now get some rest, you must be exhausted. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Sometime later, she didn't know how much later, Kara felt herself being shaken awake.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, not initially recalling the events of the day.

"Kara," she heard her sister's voice. "You have to wake up."

It was then that the memories came rushing back and Kara shot up with a start.

"What's wrong? Is," Kara hesitated a little before continuing, "Is Lena okay?" Kara starts spewing out questions to her sister, hoping she knew more, until Alex finally stopped her and pointed to the doctor that was patiently waiting by the door.

The doctor, now seeing that he had her attention, just said, "Ms. Danvers, if you could please follow me. We have an update on Ms. Luthor's condition."

All Kara could do in response was nod as she made her way to her feet, along with Alex, to follow the doctor.

"I am sorry," the doctor states, "but for now, only Ms. Danvers is allowed to see Ms. Luthor."

Kara stops at this and looks to Alex who simply nods.

"Go," she says. "I'll be fine here. I need to call work anyways to see if we have more information on today's events."

Kara smiles and gives her sister a quick hug before turning to follow the doctor to a small room farther into the ER, leaving Alex to call the DEO.

"Ms. Danvers, the two bullets that were inside Miss Luthor have been successfully removed," the doctor, who had introduced himself as Dr. Marson, begins. "However, the trauma to her body has been very severe. The first round perforated her liver while the second one lodged itself in between her L1 and L2 vertebrae," the entire time pointing at x-rays of Lena.

"So when can I speak to her?" Kara asks.

"I am sorry Ms. Danvers," Dr. Marson replies. "While you can see her now, we have had to put her into a medically induced coma. It is a miracle that she is even alive. If Supergirl hadn't brought her here as fast as she did, I do not doubt that Ms. Luthor would be dead now."

"So when will she wake up?" Kara asks as Dr. Marson leads her to Lena's room.

"That entirely depends on the rate of Ms. Luthor's recovery," Dr. Marson says. "We expect to be able to wake her up in a week, but proper recovery will take years. This leads me to my next point, Ms. Danvers. Due to the nature of Ms. Luthor's injuries, it is very probable that she will never be able to walk again."

This took Kara by surprise. "But I thought you said that she would make a full recovery after a few years," Kara questioned.

"I said a proper recovery, Ms. Danvers." Dr. Marson had now stopped in front of a door and was looking at Kara. "Please understand that we will do everything we can to help her walk again; I just want you to be aware of the chances. Do you have any questions that you want me to answer before I let you in?"

She shakes her head no to this and Dr. Marson simply nods, holding the door open for her as she stepped inside.

Nothing could prepare her, however, for the state of her best friend. Lena looked absolutely terrible, and it was all her fault. She couldn't even breathe on her own, which was apparent from the tube going down her throat. Not to mention all of the machines that were connected to her in one way or another. She was so taken aback by the sight of Lena that she didn't even notice Dr. Marson leave as she pulled up a seat next to her friend.

"I am so, so sorry, Lena," Kara whispered as she took her friend's hand in her own. Even though she knew that she couldn't do anything else to help, that little bit of contact did wonders to calm her down. "I should have been faster, and then you wouldn't be like this."

Kara was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly flew through the ceiling when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. When she looked over to see who it was, she saw a woman who was clearly a nurse, but with a big L-Corp logo on the left shoulder of her scrubs.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Ms. Danvers," the nurse began, "but I am Nurse Henderson. I am one of the nurses who was appointed by L-Corp to see that Ms. Luthor is well taken care of. Also, the other people currently allowed to visit Ms. Luthor, other than yourself, of course, are Alexandra Danvers, Samantha Arias, Ruby Arias and Jessica Huang. Is there anything that I can do for you right now, Ms. Danvers?"

Kara shook her head no, saying that she was fine and just wanted to be left alone at the moment.

"Very well, Ms. Danvers," Nurse Henderson said. "I just want you to know that Ms. Huang will be stopping by later to discuss some matters with you." With that statement, Nurse Henderson slipped out of the room, once again leaving Kara to her thoughts.

Kara didn't know exactly how much time had passed, but it was well into the evening when Jess finally showed up.

Hearing a knock at the door, Kara looked up just as Jess slipped into the room.

"Ms. Dan…" Jess was stopped short at the sight of Lena, at a loss for words.

"I know she looks bad, Jess, but the doctors are doing everything they can to ensure Lena will make a full recovery," Kara said this, more in an attempt to convince herself, rather than Jess. "Also, please call me Kara. We see each other more than enough."

"I am sorry, Ms. Danvers," Jess said with a small shake of her head, "but I don't think that is appropriate given the circumstances, especially since you have been Ms. Luthor's girlfriend for quite some time."

This took Kara quite by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Ms. Danvers, you and Ms. Luthor have been very discreet about everything. But facts like that don't come past me, but, Ms. Luthor also talked to me about your relationship with her, so that I knew of the plan."

"Which plan?" Kara asked, Lena had never talked to her about a plan… or the fact that they were apparently dating.

"For you to take over her companies in times like these, Ms. Danvers," Jess replied, "If ever Ms. Luthor was unable to run her companies, I was to give you this." She pulled a spiral-bound stack of papers out of her bag and presented it to Kara.

After a moment of confusion, Kara took the papers from Jess and looked at the cover. She froze when she saw the title; 'How to be the CEO of L-Corp and CatCo' Taking a few more moments to gather herself, she finally looked to Jess for confirmation.

"I am sorry to drop this on you so suddenly, Ms. Danvers," Jess told her, "but this can't wait. LCorp and CatCo need a CEO, and they can't wait for Ms. Luthor to recover. Lawyers will be coming by tomorrow for you to sign some paperwork, but in the meantime, I highly advise that you read this."

Kara just nods, still not fully comprehending what was going on.

"Will you be staying here tonight, Ms. Danvers?" Jess asked her. "Because if that is the case, I can have the nurse bring in another bed for you."

"Thank you, Jess," Kara said. "That would be wonderful."

Jess nodded at this and slipped out of the room, and not five minutes later Nurse Henderson arrived with another bed for her.

"Please don't hesitate to ask for anything, Ms. Danvers," Nurse Henderson said. "Also, if Ms. Luthor's condition changes, call me immediately." With that, Nurse Henderson left almost as quickly as she arrived, leaving Kara to go over the papers in her lap.

Opening up to the first page, Kara begins reading the perfectly written words that Lena wrote. 'I'm so sorry, my darling, Kara. But, if you are reading this it means something is wrong with me. And due to that fact I am no longer able to run L-Corp of Catco. Most likely, I am in the hospital after another assassination attempt, since we both know Luthors don't die that easily.'

Kara frowned, Lena had really planned for this. Curious, she read further, 'I know you remember nothing of a relationship between us, because there has never been one. On my first day at Catco, the company I bought for you, I asked you to sign some papers, those papers were the foundation of my plan. Because they were consensual relationship agreement forms, which means on paper we were in a relationship.'

Kara looked up at Lena, chuckling lightly, Lena had been quite smart with how she handled this all. 'I might have trapped you in something that you don't want, and I am sorry for that, but I did this so that my companies will fall in the hands of somebody good: You.'

"Lena," Kara whispered, "You could just have asked me, I would have accepted."

'I know this might be a lot to take in, but Kara, I know you can do it. I know you can take over Catco without a hitch, since you have learned it all from the best of the best: Cat Grant. But I completely trust you with L-Corp too. You are a marvelous woman, you can be of steel when needed, but, you also spread hope due to your optimism.'

Kara smiled a little, even through written words Lena could flatter her. 'L-Corp might be a little difficult for you in the beginning, but Sam will be here as soon as she can. She will help you in any way she can as your CFO. I know things will be difficult and maybe someday you need to yell for respect. But you can do it.'

'Good luck, my Kara. I will see you when I wake up. I know you won't disappoint me. I know you won't let my work go to waste, even though I might never be awake again. Once again, good luck, my darling Kara.'

As she came to the end of that page, all she was able to do was slowly look from the book to Lena, a little shocked.

"You really do think of everything, don't you, Lena?" Kara whispered to her friend.


	2. Chapter 2 Donuts

The next day came rather slow for Kara,she had devoted most of her night to reading the guide Lena had made for her. With a content feeling, around 7 am, Kara read the last words: 'Thank you, my Kara. Thank you my hero, my Supergirl.'

She slowly put the papers down in her lap and glanced at Lena, tears slowly welling up. "Why," She whispered, "Why did Rao choose this life for you? Why not something better," A sob escaped Kara's lips, it came from far down, from emotions buried deep within. "You," Kara shook her head, she was openly crying at this point, "I won't let you down Lena, never." She silently sealed the promise by gently kissing Lena's hand.

Kara weakly smiled as she wiped the tears away, "You deserve so much, Lee, and I might have hurt you quite much due to using James against you, making you break up with him," Kara sighed and looked at Lena, "I'm never going to do that. I'm going to give you everything you deserve, which means I need to leave for a little," Kara smiled, she was going to get Lena something special, for when she woke up, "I will be back in no time," She stood up and kissed Lena on her head and whispered: "Good bye, Lena."

With one last sigh Kara made her way out of the hospital room, ready to face whatever was outside, just to get Lena donuts. With a grin on her face, knowing that her friend liked donuts, she went to the best bakery in town. Kara was about to leave the hospital, when she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her, outside were a horde of reporters, all waiting for something.

She frowned, 'They couldn't be there for Lena, could they?' She shook her head, disagreeing with her thoughts, and walked out of the doors. She almost regretted it the second she was outside, since she got bombarded by people.

Questions started being thrown around the second the reporters saw her: "Ms. Danvers, how is Ms. Luthor doing?", "What's the status of Ms. Luthor?", "What is going to happen to L-Corp?" and the most unprofessional one: "Kara! Give us a comment on Luthor!" The last one made Kara scoff, a little irritated due to the reporters who were a little too much like paparazzi Kara replied with: "No comment."

She ducked her head and walked away as quickly as she could, ignoring all the questions she got. With a sigh she started walking to the bakery, knowing full well it would be too risky to fly.

She knew being followed wasn't the best, but she really had to do this, she really needed something that would give her hope. So, with a small smile she walked to Madam's Bakery, the bakery she had proclaimed the best bakery in National City.

While walking to the bakery Kara had hoped that her thoughts could wander off to something else then than Lena, but that didn't happen: every thought always ended with Lena. Even thinking about the weather wasn't safe, but luckily it was all over as she opened the door to Madam's Bakery, a peculiar store in the middle of a residential part of National City, barely inside the centre of the city.

"Kara!" She got greeted warmly by the owner: Miss Diane Mullins, an elderly woman who did almost all the work around the bakery, "I haven't seen you in a couple days, I heard what happened to your friend, is she okay?" Kara shook her head, she had told Diane some time ago about Lena, when she had come sulking in after a fight between Lena and her, actually, Supergirl.

"She is in a coma, the doctors thought it was for the best," With a firm nod she continued, "but it's Lena, she will get there."

Miss Mullis nodded and with a soft smile she spoke up, "And Kara, my dear, how are you doing?"

Kara was kinda shocked by that question, so she stayed silent for a little, thinking of the real answer, "I think I will be okay in some time. She has always been there for me, even though I wasn't the best friend at times. So," she sighed," It might hurt like hell now, but maybe soon everything will be okay."

Miss Mullis nodded again and walked around the counter to Kara. She briefly pulled Kara into a hug, who completely melted into it, before she asked: "What can I do for you today?"

Kara smiled a little, "Do you have some donuts, like a dozen maybe?"

"Of course, of course!" The old baker replied with enthusiasm, "I used some old recipe the last couple of days, so maybe you will enjoy my honey-glazed-powdered-sugar donuts, normally they are, what you young folks call it, lame. But I hope you will enjoy them."

Kara chuckled, Miss Mullis was always like this, trying out old and new recipes. "I will only eat them if Lena is awake again, I," Kara sighed, "I want her to have something she can enjoy when she wakes up again."

Miss Mullis smiled a little sad, but she grabbed a box and put a dozen donuts in it, she handed it to Kara and said: "It's on the house, darling, make sure she gets them," Kara had to hold back a tear, which made Miss Mullis warmly rub her arm. With a gentle smile Miss Mullis ushered Kara out the door "Now, off you go, you have been here too long already."

The second Kara was outside a man said: "Miss Danvers," Kara looked at a man standing next to a black car, which she didn't know the brand off since she had never been good at that, dressed in a suit. He walked a bit closer, so that Kara could understand him better, since there was still a mass of reporters bombarding Kara with questions, "I'm Philip Pevensie, Miss Luthor's driver. Jess informed me you went here," He showed her his L-Corp ID card, "I will take you back to the hospital, if that's okay?"

Kara hesitantly nodded, she found it rather disturbing that Jess knew where she was, but at the same time there was a horde of reporters less than a couple metres away, so she saw it with a grain of salt.

The driver, quickly opened the back door open for her after the confirmation and waited for Kara to step in, when she was seated the man closed the door and got inside the driverseat. While looking through his rear mirror he said: "I'm sorry for what has happened to Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers. But I have known Miss Luthor for a little, and know without a doubt she will get over this."

Kara smiled a little at those words, it was good to hear somebody have trust in Lena, "Thank you for trusting her, it means a lot to me, but, will mean even more to her. Thank you,"

It was around midday, just after nurse Henderson had brought her some food, when there was a knock on the door, "Yes?" She called out, not really knowing who it could be.

A woman, dressed similarly as Lena's diver, stepped inside. With a curt nod as a greeting she said, "Good day Miss Danvers, my name is Hera Johnson and I am the head of security of L-Corp, due to the recent occurings, the board has decided that both you and Miss Luthor need some protection. That's why I am here, I will be your personal security guard from now on, I will make sure nothing happens to you,"

Kara nodded slowly while she thought, '_Well, maybe that means nobody will attack me so I don't have to play injured._'

"Due to the threats against Miss Luthor there has been decided that there will a thorough security check before being allowed to enter. There will be at least 2 guards on duty at all time, so that both of you can be safe. Meals will be checked before consumption and everybody will be vetted, thank you for your time, I must excuse myself ma'am, there is much needed to be done. "

Kara smiled a little, knowing Lena would be protected even when she, herself, slept, "Thank you in advance Miss Johnson." The head guard curtly nodded and left, leaving Kara alone again.

About an hour after the encounter with the head guard there was another knock on the door, Kara looked up from Lena to see Miss Johnson enter the room, "Ma'am, the lawyers are here. Shall I send them in?" Kara nodded, she wasn't really ready for lawyers and things like that. But she needed to accept that this was the truth now, that she was doing this all for Lena.

Kara took a deep breath and stood up just before two persons walked in, one of them stopped dead in this tracks as he saw Lena the other didn't look the hospitalized woman's way. "Miss Danvers, I'm sorry for what happened," Said the lawyer who wasn't in shock.

The other one quickly shook his head and looked at Kara with sorrow in his eyes, "Yes, we- uh, are sorry. It's terrible what happened to her,"

The first lawyer nodded, "We know everything is a little overwhelming right now," She wanted to say something, explain that they didn't know in the slightest bit what was happening, but, she remained silent, "Only we don't have time to let you process everything. Both CatCo and L-Corp need a leader. Which means we need you to step up,"

The second lawyer glanced at Lena again, "We will be there every step of the way with you, us and all of L-Corp. Miss Luthor has done what almost nobody else can: She made L-Corp a force of good. Which makes us indebted to her-"

"You aren't," Kara fiercely interrupted, "Lena doesn't want you to be in her debt since she did the right thing, made people's lives better. No she wanted you to spread that kindness,"

The first lawyer smiled a little, "Yes, we know that is what Miss Luthor wants, and that's why we are here. That's why almost all of L-Corp will stand behind you and help you through this. Miss Arias will be here in a day time, so L-Corp will be secure, but we can't say that about CatCo, the company hasn't been doing the best since Miss Luthor returned to L-Corp, we suspect due to the incompetence of the current acting CEO, Jimmy Olsen," Kara slowly nodded, she could have protested but she knew there was some truth behind those words.

The second lawyer spoke up again, "We know Miss Luthor has made a guide for you, so follow it. But not to heart, give it your own twists and turns, make sure you do what you think is right. That's all we ask from you,"

Kara nodded determinedly, "I promise I will do that."

With a grin the second lawyer said: "That's good, now for the officality, the signing of the papers," Kara bit a little on her lip, she knew it was needed of her, but still- everything about this scared her.

It had been done, she was now the temporary head of not one, but, two companies: L-Corp and CatCo. At the moment she was silently eating a snack, which she guessed Jess made sure she got, looking at Lena while thinking about what to do.

The guide had been rather explicit about what she needed to do, which was download an stock exchange app, so she could make sure everything was going smoothly. She knew the outside world already knew a little due to the fact that they had bombarded with questions the second she stepped outside the hospital that morning, but they knew very little. Which meant sooner or later she needed to send some news out, in the form of an press conference.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Kara looked up from the bite she was about to take, and called: "Come in,"

To her surprise, not Miss Johnson or nurse Henderson stepped inside but Jess, with her hands full off bags, "Miss Danvers," Jess said, "I came to bring you some work items so you can start without a problem tomorrow." She placed the bags on a table in the room, "In these bags there is your new L-Tech Laptop and your two L-Tech phones, one will be for work, the other one is for private use," Kara nodded "Apart from that I brought some healthy food so you can make sure to eat properly and some basic necessities so you can stay here."

Kara smiled and said: "Thank you Jess, this means a lot,"

Jess waved it off with her hand, "Don't thank me just yet. This is just a small part of what needs to be done. In the early evening your new wardrobe will be brought here so that you can go to CatCo tomorrow, since L-Corp can survive a day without you. The day after that, Thursday, you will have the press conference. I must go for now miss Danvers, to prepare for your and Miss Arias' arrival at the company," Kara nodded and waved a little as Jess left, she looked at the items on the table but decided she had more pressing matters first: She had to text Alex and say she couldn't be Supergirl for a while.

She unlocked her phone and send Alex a text: 'Hey sis, can't be SG for a while, just got handed two companies to manage, so no time for other things. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but this is what Lena wants.'

Not a couple seconds later she got a reply from Alex, '_No problem, I was actually already making sure you could have off, take all the time you need. I will be there for you._' Kara smiled a little and quickly thanked Alex, her sister really was the best. She looked at Lena a little while her smile faltered, remembering Lena never had something like this, she had never had somebody in her corner.

With a sigh Kara looked down and began to think about what to do. She knew that the people from L-Corp weren't all to happy with James, but, she knew that they were right, if Lena hadn't come CatCo would have been run to the ground. She looked back up at Lena and knew she needed to do something, she needed to make sure James got demoted even further.

Even though James was her friend, he hadn't really been it for quite some time, he was becoming something she didn't respect, a bully of some sorts. So that meant she needed to take some action and make sure CatCo would be run the right way. She knew that was easier said than done, but she could do it. She was Supergirl.

Kara had been sitting in the chair next to Lena's bed, reading the comatose woman a book called: 'The Pillars Of The Earth', she had seen the book once on one of the bookshelves in Lena's apartment, due to that she had bought the book in E-Book version some time ago, but, never really had the time to read it.

Her mind wasn't really focussed, so after mere three chapters she closed it, "I'm sorry Lena, I'm a little tired, I'm going to bed," With that she stood up and walked to the bathroom in the room to think a little, when she entered the room she closed the door and took a deep breath.

She knew Lena would get better, that was for sure, but seeing a comatose Lena, just lying there, helpless? That made her gulp and question everything. She wanted to help Lena, her best friend, but she also knew that being a CEO wasn't easy. She hadn't trained for it, the only thing she knew was what she had learned from being Cat's assistant.

But here she was, thrown in the deep end. With one last sigh she looked at herself in the mirror and said: "You can do it."


	3. Chapter 3 CatCo

_Wednesday, April 4, 2018_

_Approximately 09:00 AM_

With a deep breath Kara stepped out of the elevator, she knew it was going to be scary, but, at a moment like this, just before the time where she needed to shine, was frightening. That morning, actually just a mere 2 hours ago, Jess had come into the hospital room with a little group of people, it was her 'makeup team' Jess had explained.

Kara had almost protested she could do it herself, but Jess had given her een pointy look even before she could say it. So now she was here, standing just outside the elevator on the top floor of CatCo, looking like the perfect CEO she actually isn't. Kara looked at her new L-Tech watch and saw that she was right on time, she couldn't have expected anything less from Jess and the L-Corp team.

With one deep last breath and a determined look on her face she started to walk to her new office: The CEO's office. One that had some guy still in it, who needed to leave. She knew it wouldn't be difficult to have the company at her side, since she had made friends with almost every coworker, but removing James would be a little difficult since he had quite the popularity.

"Miss Danvers!" Eve, her assistant exclaims, "It's good to see you, I heard what happened to Miss Luthor from Jess, I'm sorry to hear that. She has filled me in about what is needed to be done. She also practically ordered me to make sure you go home or to Lena by five, so I will make sure that is done, until then, is it okay that I go buy your coffee so that you can make sure everything is in order with Mister Olsen? You drink pumpkin spice latte with extra foam, sprinkled with cinnamon, correct?

Kara smiled a little, she was quite surprised Eve knew that, "Yes, yes, of course. Thank you,"

Eve nodded curtly and said as her departure: "Good luck with Mister Olsen,"

With that Kara continued her path to her new office, knowing full well that it wasn't going to be easy dealing with James, especially since he had tried to pursue Lena some time ago, which didn't turn out well. Due to Lena saying no and publicly shaming James since he hadn't taken no for an answer.

As she stepped into her new office James stood up, "Kara, it's good to see you," He frowned a little, "What are you wearing," He shook his head, "No time for that, I heard Lena was in the hospital, can you make sure we get the scoop?"

"James, I came here about that, it appears Lena has made me temporary CEO of both L-Corp and CatCo, due to this I need you to vacate this office so that I can have the CEO's office."

James looked a little annoyed with what Kara asked from him, "Is your own office not good enough? Cat has given you the second best office on this floor,"

"That's where you say it correct, second best," Kara replied a little harshly, getting a little irritated since James wasn't really listening, "That's why my old office will become yours since you are the CFO."

"Is that really needed?" Kara silently cursed in Daxamite since Kryptonian was way too pure for how she was feeling.

"Yes, James, it is needed. It's important that I can have meetings here with both L-Corp and Catco personnel here and my old office isn't good enough for that. So please vacate this office as quickly as possible, so that I can move in, I have an appointment very soon with somebody who would come to Catco today for their internship,"

James grumbled something but nodded, Kara knew what he had said, but she didn't really want to think about that ever again, since it was quite impolite of James to say something like that. With that James started to gather his things, which made Kara smile a little, she had succeeded with the beginning of making sure James would be gone.

Kara was sitting in her new chair with her coffee in hand, silently scrolling through all the emails she had gotten over the past day due to her new status as CEO. When Eve returned from getting Kara's coffee, she had brought a simple bouquet for Kara, "So that you know we think about her and you," Eve had explained, when Kara asked about who she was talking with 'we' she had said: "A jar had been going around, so people could give some money to let us show that we care," Kara had smiled and thanked her, it was a wonderful gift from her company in a situation like this.

As Kara glanced up from her screen to the bouquet she smiled sadly, remembering why she was doing all this. Out of nowhere there was a knock on the door, making Kara get out of her daze and look at Eve, standing in the door.

"Miss Danvers, Miss Nal is here," Kara looked a little behind Eve to see the young Nia Nal, an aspiring writer.

Kara curtly nodded with a smile in place, "Let her come in,"

Eve quickly turned around and said something to Nia, Kara hadn't really bothered to focus on what was being said so she didn't know what, and with that Nia nervously entered Kara's office. "Please close the door," Kara calmly requested.

Nia quickly closed the door and turned back around towards Kara, a cup of coffee from Noonan's in her hands, "Miss Danvers, I'm so, so sorry that I'm late," Kara glanced at the clock, barely 2 minutes late, "I had wanted to make a good impression on you by being on time at least, but almost everything went wrong, I," Nia took a step forward holding the cup up, "This is for you, but it appears you already have coffee," Nia sighed a deep sigh as she concluded that.

Kara stood up and placed her coffee down on her desk, "Nia Nal is it?" Nia quickly nodded, Kara walked to the other side of her desk and leaned against it, "Thank you for doing all this," Nia lit a little up, it was good to see Kara could at least make that woman's day better. With a small gesture she motioned for Nia to sit down on the couch in her office, "Please sit,"

Nia sat down quite quickly, which made Kara frown a little, Nia was quite like her when she started here. Kara knew that her previous plan about what to do with Nia wasn't possible anymore, she was going to make sure Nia became the best she could, and maybe, just maybe, they could become friends or something.

"Miss Nal, I must give you some bad news since the previous ideas about your internship have been thrown out the window, as you can see this isn't my normal office. My girlfriend, the CEO, has an injury and isn't able to run her companies, that means I had to step up. And since you had your internship with me means we need to change some things."

Nia looked a little shocked, so Kara quickly continued, "Normally I would put you with another reporter, but it appears that might be a little difficult," Which was totally a lie, it could be done within minutes, "So, I have decided that you will be my intern, just like I was Cat Grant's intern of some sort."

Nia looked shocked, "Miss Danvers, you don't need to do that! That's just too much,"

Kara chuckled a little, "Miss Nal, call me Kara, please. And of course it isn't too much, I still have the time and it can always be wise to have a second opinion about matters. But this will mean you will have early mornings and late evenings, which might be a little too much for you, so if you don't want this, or can't do it, there is no problem."

"No, no, Mis- Kara, of course I want this!" Kara grinned, she had done something good and she knew that maybe Nia would give her the other way of seeing things.

Kara curtly nodded and said: "Then be prepared to sign some documents,"


	4. Chapter 4 Chances

Not fifteen minutes later all was said and done, Nia had signed some NDA's and other legal documents, resulting in her being able to get more information than a normal employee could. But that also meant that she would be in big trouble when she spread information that wasn't supposed to be spread. But Kara guessed, no, knew that Nia wouldn't spread company information like that, so her signing the papers was more a show for HR then the real deal.

"So, Miss Nal,"

"Nia," Nia gently interrupted.

Kara smiled a little and curtly nodded, "Nia, I know things seem a little rushed, or forced, but, I have made this decision with the opinion of my girlfriend in mind and I think I have made a good one."

"Miss Danvers," Nia started.

"Kara, please,"

"Kara," Nia said with a smile, "So, miss Luthor is your girlfriend?" Kara nodded, "And it is true what happened to her?" Kara nodded again, even though she felt sad she didn't show it at that time, "So that means that you are now the most powerful woman in National City,"

Kara chuckled, '_If you only knew what I do beside this,_' she thought to herself, "Yes, it appears that I am the most powerful woman in National City at this moment. I might not be the best at being a CEO, but my girlfriend trusts me, so that means I will do the best to my ability."

Nia nodded, "I might have already said yes to this job, but what does it really entail? Am I some sort of secretary or assistant?"

Kara shook her head with a chuckle, "No, no, Nia, you are not a secretary or assistant. I guess, it's more like an indirect CFO, I'm not really sure since you don't hold that much power over anybody here. But I do listen quite well to your opinion and I share mine with you so that I can make sure I choose the right thing."

Nia looked shocked at his, "Mis- Kara, why did you choose a stranger to do this? I'm just a nobody, fresh out of college."

"Nia, when I read your resume and looked at some of the video's you send us, I knew you were something else. I even could see myself a little in you. I knew I needed somebody to help me through all this and I don't trust my CFO. So, I chose you, a nobody. Who might become a somebody since they got the chance they needed. I didn't choose you because you are nothing. I choose you because I can see a future in you."

Nia mouth fell a little open, making Kara smile, the latter continued talking "I met my girlfriend, Lena, for an interview, I wasn't a reporter at that time, but my mentor, Cat Grant, told me to choose a new future, a new career. So, together with my cousin, I visited L-Corp, back then still Luthorcorp, to interview the not so known CEO."

Kara smiled a little more, remembering the story, "I didn't really stand out for anything back then, apart from the fact that I had been Cat Grant's assistant for quite some time. But to the world I was a nobody. Even for Lena I wasn't really important since my cousin, Clark Kent, was more important at that time. But even though we didn't really talk that first meeting I knew she had seen me, so the second time I went there Lena had asked me why my name wasn't on the byline. When I told her I wasn't a reporter she said: 'You could have fooled me.' So even though we hadn't really talked, even though she didn't even know me. She knew I could do something better, become something better."

Kara looked at her hands and fidgeted a little, "Lena has always been something special, she could see things that not many others can see. She was the reason I became a reporter, she is the reason why I am here today. I might not have known I was going to date Lena back then, but I knew one thing for sure: Lena Luthor was going to do marvelous things."

Kara looked up at Nia, "I choose you because I saw something great in you, just the same as Lena did with me."

Nia wordlessly nodded, after a couple seconds she finally spoke up, "Your girlfriend, Lena, she is great, isn't she?"

Kara chuckled, she felt sad and hurt. But she didn't know if she could show it, "She is the best, definitely one of the best people on this planet, I," She sighed, she knew she shouldn't lie, so she said: "I don't know what I did to deserve her," Kara knew they weren't really a couple, but even then she didn't know why Lena choose her, why Lena sticked with her.

_Early in the afternoon_

Kara was walking to Lena's room in the hospital, with the bouquet of flowers the CatCo employees had given her, ready to see Lena again. Her day had been quite the good one, she hadn't really had more contact with James, Eve was quite helpful but something was off about her and Nia, Nia was doing her job absolutely awesome, she had already helped looking at some of the ideas for the next release of the magazine, which helped a lot since Kara really needed somebody there to know that her opinion, about almost everything being terrible, being true.

But, Kara couldn't think about it anymore, she gently shook her head and smiled a little as she walked past the security people and into Lena's room. She quickly sat down on the newly installed comfy chair next to Lena's bed with the bouquet still in her hands.

"Hello Lena, I'm back, I brought a bouquet of flowers with me the people of CatCo got you. I know you can't see, but I read that you might can hear, so here I go: The bouquet they got you is quite the simple one, but I even though it's simple it is beautiful. There are a couple pink tulips, I think I see a couple anemone, there are two red ones, with a single big shiny red petal and some sort of green protrusion, oh, oh! I know another one it's a bellflower! And last but not least a couple of peach, I think it's peach, roses,"

Kara sighed a little, "I might not know the meaning of all these flowers. But I hope you do, so that they can make you smile," Kara looked around and quickly raced with superspeed around the room to put the flowers in a vase. When she was 'finally' done, she sat down beside Lena again and started talking again.

"I do not know what you think about James, but I have decided to take over the company to a larger extent than you did for the last couple weeks. I even hired an intern as my advisor of some sorts. Her name is Nia Nal, when I saw the clips she had send us from presentations in college I knew I had to give her a big chance, so that she could have the same chance you had given me. You remember right, the day we met? Back then you already saw me, which was quite the thing for a CEO,"

Kara looked at her hands, "I gave Lena the same chance because I wanted to be a little more like you in that aspect. You were like no other CEO, Rao, you were like no other human being. And that made, no, makes you stand out. That makes you better than any other Luthor, or even person, that is here on this planet. Lena, you might not have superpowers, but let me assure you: You are way better than any superpower that exists."


	5. Chapter 5 Old Friends

_Thursday, April 5, 2018_

_Around 6:30 in the morning_

With a deep sigh Kara stepped out of the shower in the adjacent bathroom to Lena's hospital room, she had just taken a pretty refreshing shower, but that didn't pull her mind off the fact that today she had to do a press conference, which even Supergirl hadn't really done in the past, so, it was completely new for her.

Kara quickly dried herself off and put some new clothes on, as she was drying her hair she looked at herself in the mirror. She gave herself a stern nod and said: "You can do it, Lena trusts you." And with that she started to get really ready for the day, by reading the notes Jess had send her about what was going to happen, like, that Sam would be present at the conference and that somebody would help her keep calm, which she thanked Rao for. Since she was not ready to do this alone.

_On the way to the L-Corp, where the press conference would be held_

_Approximately 8:30 AM_

Kara knew she was going to be nervous, so this time she was a little more prepared. She silently held herself occupied with some emails when, suddenly, Alex send her a message: "_I'm sorry I haven't really contacted you that much, but it has been hectic at the DEO with us trying to find the killer and making sure the city is safe. I wish you all the luck in the world today. Is it okay that I come by you and Lena in the evening with some dinner?_"

Kara smiled a little, she didn't hold a grudge against her sister but, still, her sister apologized and made sure that Kara knew she was thinking about her. With a small smile she quickly texted: "_Thank you Al, I would love it if you could come by this evening. I'm done around 5-ish, so that means I'm at the hospital around 5:45, since traffic sucks at that time. So you are welcome to come by anytime after that. I will make sure you are allowed to enter, but be prepared, the security is quite high so if they ask for your weapon I can't really do anything._"

Not so long after that Alex replied, "_Thanks for the heads up, till tonight sis!_" With that Kara relaxed a little in her seat, not dreading everything that badly anymore, since she knew her sister would be there that evening. As she put her phone away the car stopped, Kara looked outside and saw that they were at L-Corp.

With a deep breath she stepped out of the vehicle when her driver opened the door, without listening to what the reporters were yelling, she swiftly made her way inside L-Corp, where Jess immediately went up to her.

"Miss Danvers, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry I couldn't be there this morning, I had to make sure everything was taken care of," It was true, this time, unlike yesterday, only the make-up team had come. Jess glanced a little at her watch, "Miss Danvers, I must take you backstage, there is somebody waiting there for you." Kara frowned but motioned Jess to start walking, since maybe Sam was waiting there for her.

As Kara followed Jess she noted that is was already quite busy, but, she glanced at her Rolex, and saw that it was about 20 minutes until the press conference, which meant that people were quite interested. Kara shook her head a little since she knew all of this thinking wasn't going to help her since it was already making her anxious.

Suddenly, Jess stopped in front of a door, "Miss Danvers, I will speak to you later, firstly I think it's smart you meet the person in there," Kara frowned but nodded, hesitantly she stepped opened the door and stepped inside, only to see her former boss standing there: Cat Grant.

"Miss Grant?!"

Miss Grant stood up from the chair she was sitting on and said: "Kara, you have known me for quite some time, I think you earned it to call me Cat."

"Oh," Was all Kara got out.

"Kara, do I really need to call you Kiera?" Kara shook her head, "Good. Close the door and come inside, we have some things to discuss." Kara quickly nodded and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the couch in the room as Cat sat down on her chair.

"Mis," Kara quickly stopped, remembering that Cat had said she could call her Cat, "Cat, what are you doing here?"

"Kara, Lena and I have been talking the last couple of months about you and your future. We both knew that one day you were going to be a CEO of some company, so we decided that you needed somebody by your side so you could really be the Girl of Steel you are,"

Kara turned red, "Miss Grant, you know I'm not Supergirl, I have been in the same room as her!"

As Cat shook her head she said: "Kara, Kara, Kara," Cat looked a little disappointed, "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I have known you for quite some time now, so no need to lie anymore. I know you are Supergirl and that your sister works for the DEO," Cat sighed, "Now, back to what I was telling you, since that Lena can't make it here today and there isn't any other competent ex-CEO or CEO I decided that I needed to be here. To make sure everything runs smoothly and don't die from the nerves."

Kara slowly nodded, "Wait, so, you think James isn't a good CEO?"

"Yes, I never thought he was a good one, but the board wanted him. So I let them dig a hole for themselves, leaves me less work to do," Kara chuckled a little, Cat was really great at this 'CEO' thing, "But, since you are the new CEO, I know he will be dealt with." Kara silently nodded and looked down, if that was needed to be done she knew she was going to do anything to make sure it happened.

"Kara," Kara looked up at Cat, "I know all this scares you, but I can assure you that it scares everybody if they have to do this. I know Lena loves you dearly and I know that you have enough love for the whole planet, so this choice, it's not a mistake. It's actually one of the best choices Lena has made, apart from dating you," Kara frowned a little, was Cat really convinced? "But Lena has been through hell multiple times, just as you have,"

"She didn't have anybody for years, but now she has you and you have her. About what you are going to do soon: I can't say good luck or anything like that since it's going to be hell. But remember for who you are doing it, who you are going to make proud. Because Lena will wake up and, Kara, she will be quite proud when she sees that you have tried it all."


End file.
